The masked Fang King
by FreakyPumpkin
Summary: "Stupid shark." AgxAk - Friendship; AGxYa - implied; rated T for safety X3


**The masked Fang King**

He trusted him.

Without a thought he would have laid his life in Akira's hands.

He'd never admit that, but it was true.

The trailer was covered in darkness. Grew clouds covered the stars on the midnight-sky. Only the moon sent his light through the thick and dirty windows. They've got a shade of grew because Kaito did still smoke his thousands of cigarettes inside. The whole trailer just smelled like a damn bar.

Agito hated it, but he had gotten used to it. He didn't mind the smell of smoke when he was sitting in the back of the trailer grittig his teeth while trying not to cry because of the pain. Kaito's mood had gotten worse the last days and he had become furious over Agito's foul language more often. He had shot more rubber-bullets at his little brother and he had started whipping him harder.

Agito laid his head back against the wall. He was breathing hard, but he swallowed the pain, the anger, the despair about his – about Akito's current situation, he accepted everything.

The one golden eye cracked open and looked at the ceiling of the trailer. His face was covered in sweat and he felt how the blood slowly dried on his skin – his blood.

He wasn't able to move an inch, but his left hand held the eyepatch cunculsive in place. As long as it silenced Akito, his the lighter half wouldn't have to bear the pain. That was everything Agito wanted to do in that moment.

He knew that none of these wounds were life-threatening, so everything he had to do was resting a bit and protecting Akito from that crazy bastard who called himself their older brother.

The blue-haired teen was already half asleep when he heard that the door which lead to the back of the trailer were opened. Still tired and steadily breathing Agito managed to turn his head a little. There was already a curse on his lips when he suddenly noticed who had come in.

He didn't say a thing while Akira closed the door behind himself. He recognized Agito sitting on the floor beside the small bed. The spikey-haired guy kneeled down beside his friend and shortly examined the condition of the shark.

"How are you?", he finally asked with a soft and seriously concerned voice.

A tired smile appeared on Agito's face which didn't loose a bit of his animal-likeness. Sharp carnine teeth were shown.

"Great, can't you see? I'm still alive, there's nothing to worry about" , the Fang King answered, but his voice wasn't pretty much more than a quiet whisper which took away the dangerous aura. The bitter comment made Akira want to hit his friend pretty hard, he wanted to shake him and scream 'Stop it already! Stop talking like no one would care about you!'. But he didn't because he knew that Agito hated it when he was yelled at especially if it was because of his personality.

"Sure", Akira mentioned instead with a bit of ironic tone than he started to place the eyepatch correctly and affixed it behind Agito's ears. He ran his fingertips slowly over the bruises in his friend's face which reminded of the hits of countless rubber-bullets. Agito didn't move an inch and focused on Akira with the one golden eye, but this abuse by Kaito had been worse than the ones before. So Agito's try of glaring at Akira for touching him this way without even asking turned out to be more of a sleepy gazing.

"Fuck, what are you doing?"

Akira couldn't help but smile because of the exhausted and weak voice which reached his ear.

"Taking care of your injuries . . . you don't wanna risk an infection because of dirt in one of the wopen wounds, right? A fever would affect Akito the same way as you."

A sensitive point were hit precisely, Agito became silent and also turned his view away from the young man.

"Shut up", he whispered, but he did let Akira continue.

Friendships had never been created on the battlefield where Agito felt like home.

Friendships were created in dark places where the face of a human being was clearly shown; at these dark places the deepest secrets could be revealed because the fear of being seen was taken by the darkness.

The back of the trailer at night was dark enough to make Agito accept his weakness and accept the fact that Akira could kill him any time if he just had wanted to do so.

The back of the trailer was dark enough to make Akira accept the fact that he'd never have the guts to stand up against Kaito to protect Agito and Akito. He knew that he would only make things worse.

A strong bond of trust had been formed in this dark place where two lost souls had found a place to rest before returning to the battlefield where everybody stared at them with piercing hungry eyes.

Agito felt the bandages on his skin and also felt the presence of Akira sitting on the floor and leaning with his back against the wll of the trailer.

"Why do you always provoke him so badly?"

The Fang King didn't look at Akira, but he still felt the piercing look of his friend on his skin. Yeah, it seemed right to call Akira his friend. '_Friend_', Agito smirked slightly, but the darkness in the trailer hid the little grin from Akira, '_What a strange word . . ._'

"It's just the way I am; I hate being yelled at for my way of acting and if he can't get along with my way of working . . . there's no help." He would like to shrug, but his body just felt numb from the hitting of his brother.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Akira raised his gaze to the ceiling and blew a strand of light-brown hair out of his face.

"Shut up."

This time Akira didn't have to see Agito's face, he could hear that his friend had that amused grin on his face which was characteristic for the fearsome Fang King – but only to Akira Udo who did spent every rest with the blue-haired boy before they both would return to the battlefield.

_Friend . . ._

The next rest Agito took in the back of the trailer was lonely. The darkness was less dark than all the nights before. The trailer was moving the sky wa dark-blue and shining stars were twinkling above the heads of all human beings. The moon sent his cold light across the landscape they passed.

Agito hated it; pure, burning anger boiled up inside of him, but he couldn't move. Every breath felt like his lungs were burning. He was leaning against the wall of the trailer while sitting on the small bed in the back of the trailer.

There was no one there. No one to treat his wounds, no one to call him an idiot, no one to tease him for being stubborn as hell . . . no one was there.

He knew that he shouldn't stay on the bed because the blood from his wounds dirtied the blanket. But he stayed right there on the bed.

It was the first night when this strong urge to kill every living being showed up for the first time. Agito wanted to kill just everybody because a dead person could never disappoint him. He blamed Akira for these feelings, he blamed Akira for his pain, his confusion; he blamed him for making Akito cry in the back of his head. He blamed him for leaving him alone in the darkness of the trailer with this sick, smoking bastard.

"Fuck . . ."

He blamed him for his voice being weak and for the tears of desperation slowly running down his face. Agito covered his eyes with the blood-crusted sleeve of his jacket ignoring the pain which shot through his body like a thunder. When he did put it down he looked at his legs. He couldn't feel the right one anymore, it was just numb and useless. The other one did hurt like hell, but at least the pain kept him awake and kept his mind focused.

Furthermore his eyes recognized his bare feet. His mind became calm, the salty liquid on his cheeks dried and he gritted his teeth.

'That bastard . . .'

"Die . . . die . . .", he started repeating and hated his shaking voice. Breathing was still painful, but suddenly the pain became a rush of energy. Agito felt every single muscle of his body.

"DIE AKIRA!" He screamed out loud into the darkness then he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He listened to his breath which got steadier every moment.

Agito closed his eyes and never opened them again.

The next tie Kaito called out fr him to fight, the Fang King's one golden eye cracked open to pierce his enemies making a shiver running down their spine.

Agito had decided to rest in the dark corner of his mind forever. Nobody would be ever able to reach his feelings again, never again he had to deal with disappointment which had pierced his chest that night. He had put a mask with a crazy grin on it over his face, he had built up a wall surrounding him and everybody who would ever try to climb it would get shredded to pieces before even noticing the boy behind the bloody mask.

Every night once has an end and every dark corner will be filled with broad daylight again. So it happened that the unexpected light also filled up Agito's dark corner, but he didn't notice it behind his mask until a gentle voice woke him up and a girl with brown hair and blue-grey eyes finally removed the mask from his face.

"Argh, what the fuck . . . stop it, you stupid girl!"

But Yayoi just smiled softly and threw the mask away.

"Stupid shark."

The bonds of frienship are created in dark places, but true love doesn't mind broad daylight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Woho, hey there ^^

Yeah I did come up with another oneshot and I'm ery sorry that the end comes kinda fast, but I thought i'd get boring if I write more. Anyway, I had found this in my archive and thought "Hey, why don't you upload it, maybe some people will like it." XD

That's it!

Ah, just feel free to ask if something's not clear in the story . . . sometime I'm getting a bit carried away with the description of emotions X3

Bye FreakyPumpkin XD


End file.
